Mary Jan Trial by Fire
by Suicide crusader
Summary: A mystrious man offers Mary Jane a chance to get her marriage back from Mephisto. Takes place between New Ways to Die and One Moment in Time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Marvel

New York City, It had been a while since he had visited. His hunger told him he should have moved faster but he was still recuperating from his last battle with Spiderman. He had hoped he wasn't too late but if there was any truth to the statement, 'True love conquers all,' then time would be no problem. What he was doing was no doubt life threatening but from all he had experienced this could be the the legendary power of love he heard but never seen. A fire red haired woman with emerald green eyes came out of a hotel on her way to meet old friends, along with her former husband, Peter Parker.

"Mary Jane Watson?" The man called in a cold hollow voice before stepping into the light of a dented street lamp.

Mary Jane jumped back in fear as she looked at a tall man wearing a purple jacket, black pants connected to brown european boots. His hair was waist long and looked like new black steel."Do I know you?" She asked nervously.

The man smiled mischievously replying, "We had a brief encounter. But I'm afraid we have more important things to discuss then how we met."

MJ watched the man nervously as he slowly moved closer to her. "Like what?"

"Like how to get your marriage back." He answered.

MJ step back with fear her eyes widening at the statement, "How do you know about that?"

"I'm magic but the real question is how do you know about that? Your memories were suppose to be erased just like your husbands. Yet you hold fragments. You know who Mr. Parker is and you know why your not together. What else do you remember?"

"Just that Peter and I were once married and that he is Spiderman. But I don't know why where not together." MJ replied cautiously.

"You don't know why you are no longer together and yet you haven't confronted him?" The man asked raising an eyebrow.

"I would sound like a whacko. Imagine what he would do if I just up and went, 'Hey Tiger I want to tell you I know your Spiderman and we were once married,' He would think I was crazy." MJ snapped.

The man smirked, "I suppose that's true. Although someone like you doesn't seem to shy away from crazy. Your marriage ended with a deal to demon in order to heal his Aunt from a fatal gun shot. Now I am here to offer you a chance to get that which you lost."

MJ was silent for a moment as she looked at the man. She had missed being close to Peter missed her life and marriage. Taking a deep breath she asked, "What do I have to do?"

A dark smile appeared on the stranger's face before he replied, "You must face a series of tests. All of them life threatening. If you survive you and your husband will get your memories back."

MJ shook when she heard the details, "Why me? I mean in case you haven't noticed Peter is the super-hero.

The Man smirked again replying, "In case you haven't noticed you still retain some of your memories. It's you and no one else. If your marriage isn't that important to you I understand I mean after you can barely remember it. So why should it be worth dying for?"

MJ enraged at the statement shouted, "How dare you make such an accusation! Do you have any idea how it feels when I am around him? To know that we once shared something and yet have it all taken away. I would over come any obstacle to get back what I lost. What I gave up! I would even face the devil himself."

The man smiled mischievously, "Now that is what I wanted to hear. My name is Morlun and I shall be your guide on this quest."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Marvel

The next morning Morlun and MJ arrived in Dresden Germany. The legend of Mephisto started here thus here is where the trial would start. Morlun and MJ checked into a fancy hotel so the woman could rest up for her journey. The vampire sat in a maroon chair watching MJ sleep remembering what happened the first time they had met. How Spiderman had over powered him in a desperate attempt to save the love of his life. Never in his life had he been over powered. He was once out smarted but never over powered. Morlun had to know why. There were two possibilities to explain. One it was a fluke or two Spiderman was fueled by love. He had to have an answer before he faced his dinner again.

The afternoon came and MJ entered the shower while Morlun waited in the lobby ready to take her to dinner. He wouldn't dare leave MJ to far knowing that Mephisto may attack early to keep MJ from entering the trial. The demon removed their love because he feared it would be his destruction. Morlun wondered if his own death gave the demon lord that thought. None the less Morlun wanted answers about how he was so easily defeated and would not allow anyone to stop him.

MJ came down in a sparkling red designer dress. "So do you know any places to eat here?" MJ asked nervously.

Morlun thought back to the german superhero he used as a snack. "I remembering having a bite when I was last here." He answered with a cruel smile.

The two went to a a fancy restaurant. Morlun ordered some wine and their meals before MJ started striking a conversation, "What did you order us?"

"I would tell but I fear you might not eat it if you knew." Morlun replied receiving a giggle from MJ.

"You know, one would think this is a date. A fancy restaurant, expensive wine, us dressed in our best."

"I do wish the occasion called for it but I'm afraid this is all a gesture of mercy. I do believe you will succeed however I want you to have an evening of peace before your night of hell." Morlun replied.

After that conversation the dinner became silent leaving MJ to wonder what she had gotten herself into. Was she really ready for the trial? Would she succeed? Her memories drifted back to a night when a car almost hit her when she was in a cab. Her heart pounded with fear as she wondered how her husband went out every night to fight crime and not lose his mind. It was how she felt right now. Coming back to the present MJ realized she had better learn Peter's secret before the trial. After dinner MJ got dressed in a black sleeveless turtleneck, blue jeans, and brown hiking boots, feeling the outfit would be more battle worthy. MJ met her guide down stairs before proceeding to the cemetery. Morlun lead the way through cemetery at mid-night to a tomb completely sealed. The vampiric creature punched through stone house leading to a lost passageway. He quickly stepped in as MJ remained hesitant about the challenge. She knew she was fighting for something important yet this was also a trial where she could die. MJ was never the heroic one in this life. She tried to break through Mephisto's wall further in an attempt to see if she was ever heroic in her marriage. Her mind flashed to a bridge where the Green Goblin was about to kill her husband. Pulling out a gun hidden in her purse she fired in an attempt to save her husband.

"Mrs. Parker are you coming?" Morlun asked poking his head out.

"Yeah I was just thinking." She replied quickly before entering the passage way. The inside was covered in unusual and horrifying designs that Mary Jane couldn't describe. However the look of them were rather satanic that increased her nervousness. At the end of the underground hall were two large doors.

"This is your final chance to turn back. Once the trial begins you can't turn back." Morlun said staring at the door.

MJ closed her eyes as her mind floated back when Peter was on the run from the law and she was about to be arrested unless she gave S.H.I.E.L.D her husbands location. Her only reply to shield was 'Arrest me.' Mj opened her eyes replying with full confidence."I don't want to turn back. I want my husband."

MJ started towards the door until Morlun called. "Wait. I have gift for you." MJ looked at Morlun curiously as he pulled out a sword brightening the room. The metal was silver with violet edges. The hilt was royal purple connecting to six purple sapphires. "I had it specially made for you. I went with purple to be the symbol of love. To me red is just too angry and pink in alright for a young love not a love that has endured so much and still survived." MJ took the sword amazed how light it was swinging the blade to get a feel for it. As she held the blade she remembered when Spiderman was fighting hordes of vicious creatures. Desiring to help him she heard a sword compelling her to take it. Unable to remember anything else MJ turned back to the door knocking on it ready for anything.

A figure cloaked in black appeared. "Who wishes to enter the Trials of Mephisto?"

"I do." MJ said fiercely glaring at the figure.

"Many who enter do not return. They die, lose themselves and go mad, or transform into servants of Mephisto. Fully knowing the risks do you still wish enter?"

"I'm here for my husband. Open that door."

"Very well. You have been warned" The cloaked figure replied before disappearing. The large doors opened signifying the trials were beginning.

Stepping through the doors MJ could feel extreme heat coming from below. Morlun began to follow but was stopped by the cloaked creature. "Only one may enter trials."

Morlun glared at the creature replying, "I only intend to watch. It would be wise not to interfere."

The creature stared at Morlun seeing the sincerity in his eyes as he let Morlun pass. The doors immediately closed as soon as Morlun walked through. MJ saw a rock bridge with an orange glow on both sides. Looking down the edge of the cliff she could see a river of lava passing through. Looking at how narrow the bridge was which made her nervous. MJ carefully stepped out on the bridge walking across the lava river not want the trial to end before it had even begun. Suddenly a serpent shot out of the lava glaring at MJ hungrily. The snake struck forcing MJ to move left. After another strike MJ was forced to dodge left again causing her to lose her sword as well as fall hanging on the edge of the bridge. The actress looked at Morlun who held a grim look. The snake moved to the other side of the bridge glaring at the woman hanging for her life. The serpent moved in just as MJ managed to lift herself up rolling forward to get her sword. The snake swirled around the bridge snapping it's prey up in it's mouth it head landing on the bridge. The snake remained motionless as a blade appeared out of the cheek of his mouth creating an opening. MJ came out covered in slime her blade red with blood.

"What happened?" Morlun asked walking over.

"I shoved the blade upward toward as the snake closed it's mouth. Killed it easily." MJ replied wiping the slime off of her felling disgusted and proud at the same time.

"I see. I almost thought you were lost when you fell nearly off the side."

"You weren't alone. Come on I have a feeling this trial is far from over."

"Agreed." Morlun answered following the red haired woman. Up above MJ and Morlun stood Mephisto glaring at the two angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not Own Marvel comics nor any of it's characters.

3

The two walked through a cave for a mile encountering nothing eventful which made Morlun nervous. He could hear light sounds echoing through the cave. Suddenly a small red creature with pointy ears and a tail attached Morlun only to be back handed into a wall. "Mephisto knows we're here. Prepare yourself."

Multiple creatures appeared attacking, easily being outmatched by Morlun but able to over power MJ. After Morlun punched a creature into the ground he rushed over to MJ back handing five other creatures it his way. The creatures saw Morlun's power and quickly retreated. "This was not part of the trial. It appears Mephisto fears your love for Peter. This attack was nothing more that to gather information."

"Why would Mephisto fear my love?" MJ asked unsure of what was happening.

"They say love is the most powerful thing in the world. Love could defeat Thor or even Odin if they challenged it. So no doubt Mephisto would fear something that could destroy him." Morlun replied then hesitated. "How are your memories coming?"

MJ thought back as she was in a restaurant wearing a fancy dress. To her left was Peter in a white jacket complaining about the tie and prices. Her friends had shown shocked MJ had actually gone through marriage and mocked her for it. However she could see in their eyes they were truly jealous. The waiter who had served her wine was rather rude to Peter but she had shrugged it off knowing that was just how he was. It was a humorous night for her showing off her husband and cute of him to be a bit of a baby at the time.

"They're coming back more and more." she replied smiling at the memory.

"They will as we progress through the trials." Morlun said stepping forward. "Let us continue. We are in a race now. The sooner we get through this trial the better."

The two continued to walk without trouble and with a worried Morlun. With this feeling the vampire took the lead in case of traps. Soon they reached a door with five red gems. The top gem glowed before creating a pentagram. Stepping out of the pentagram was a flame warrior with blue piercing eyes holding a sword made of fire. MJ steadied her blade and waited for the attack. The flame warrior moved in slicing at MJ who pulled back before striking with her blade like a viper. The flame warrior parried the attack, before slicing upward. The two dueled as the flame warrior kept pushing MJ back eventually grazing her right shoulder. Dropping her blade MJ clutched her shoulder in pain from the fire of the blade. With a quick move the warrior tossed the blade away leaving MJ defenseless. Morlun watched intently wondering what was to happen next. The sword came down forcing MJ to roll back her shoulder burned with the movement. Tears started down her face from the pain as she kept backing away from her adversary. MJ didn't know what to do at this point in time her arm was rendered useless and her sword was at the other side of the cave. Pulling back MJ felt a stone underneath her hand. Clutching it she new she had only one chance to make this work. The Flame warrior thrusts the blade forward as MJ took every once strength dodging left before slamming the stone into his skull.

Leaving the warrior dazed MJ rushed to her blade retrieving it quickly as she turned to her opponent. The flame warrior regaining composure charged quickly at his quarry slicing downwards forcing MJ to one knee. Flame warrior swung again as MJ rolled forward slicing her blade back piercing through her adversary's spine. The warrior slowly burned out before spilling his ashes across the ground.

"Well done. You have survived two challenges of Mephisto's trial. I was right about you." Morlun said with a smile.

"I almost lost." MJ replied upset at the result.

"But you didn't. You won and that is all that matters." Morlun said. "Now rest I will stand guard should anything attempt to interfere." MJ just smiled and sat up against the wall falling a sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not Own Marvel comics nor any of it's characters.

4

Mary Jane entered a room where Peter was wearing a blue suit black vest and a red tie. Mary Jane felt he was cute in a geeky kind of way. Judging by the look on her face Peter thought she was gorgeous. "You mean that's Mary Jane?" Peter said in complete shock.

She smiled and replied, "Face it Tiger, you just hit the jackpot."

MJ awoke with a start her heart pounding as she heard the sounds of battle. Morlun was facing off against two ugly giant warriors. Their skin was grey as there teeth were large fangs coming down light a walrus. Morlun knocked one down before throwing the other over his shoulder smashing it into the ground before slamming his fist into the giant's chest destroying it. The first giant walked over to Morlun raising his fist. "Look out!" MJ screamed in terror. Morlun turned around catching the fist before knocking the giant into the wall ending it's terror.

"Mephisto is desperate. But he has also under estimated me. A mistake he won't make again." Morlun said looking at the to casualties from his battle while dusting his suit off. "We had better continue. Be on your guard."

The two walked through the opening continuing further into the trial. MJ remained silent as she looked at Morlun beginning to feel nervous around him. She felt she knew him but not in a good way. Something about his attitude seemed feel familiar. She searched her memories but nothing came up. MJ decided to dismiss the feeling and proceed. About five minutes down the hall were three different tunnels.

"Mrs. Parker which direction should we take?" Morlun asked awaiting for her decision.

"I don't know?" MJ replied a little nervous.

"What does your heart tell you?"

MJ took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she listened to the beat of her heart. After a minute she opened her eyes. "We go left." Morlun followed MJ's path then turned looking around. They were being watched.

Mephisto looked through a sphere watching the events unfold. Mary Jane was moving better than expected. Of course that creature had been helping her. The demonic ruler glared at Morlun curious at his intensions. Why was he helping the woman? What was his motive? The creature had agreed to stay out of trial but not out of the extra attacks. The next trial was coming up and Mephisto needed a plan to end this trial or face her himself.

"We should be coming to the next trial." Morlun said. "Be on your guard. As I said I cannot help you during the official trial."

"MJ! What are you doing here?" A voice called. MJ and Morlun looked ahead to see Spider-man. Morlun's fist clenched tightly as his eyes narrowed. Carefully the man stepped into the shadows not wanting to be seen.

"Peter?" MJ asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first." Peter's voice was cold and angry.

"I am trying to get our marriage back. The time we lost back."

"And endanger Aunt May." Peter cut in. "Is that what you want? You ended our marriage to save her. Even if you beat his trial do you actually think Mephisto would let it slide." His voice got louder. "You have risked my aunt's life for you selfishness!"

MJ shrank back. "P-Peter please I was doing it for us."

"For us? For yourself you mean. I thought you were better than this. To give me my aunt then take her away. You betrayed me!"

Tears started to form in MJ's eyes, "Please don't say that. I love you. I would never hurt you."

"Yeah right. I used to believe that now I see you for what you really are. A treacherous vixen." MJ slumped to her knees in defeat as Peter walked closer to her. "I can't believe all those years I spent with your selfishness. While I was constantly out fighting for my life your were off flirting with other men." The comment stung MJ not sure how she was to respond she was just silent. Peter pulled out a dagger ready to strike the red haired woman. "I should have gone with Gwen when I had the chance."

MJ looked up with fury in her eyes as she saw the blade come down. MJ rolled back before striking Peter in the chest. "Your are not my husband. I know Peter and he loved me." MJ answered through her clenched teeth. A black demon appeared in Peter's place as it fell to its death. Mj looked at the demon and thought about what just happened. Suddenly without warning she started to cry furiously.

"We had better get moving. The trial is almost at its end. Their should be only two more left." Morlun said walking over to the sobbing woman.

"I...I just need a minute." MJ whispered silently.

"As you wish." Morlun replied looking around waiting for any attacks. Hearing a scratching noise from above Morlun looked up seeing pale creatures crawling through the ground. One began to fall toward MJ as Morlun charged knocking the creature away from her. "Time to fight!" Morlun called. MJ looked forward seeing the pale creatures charging forward. Enraged at the false Peter, MJ let out a loud battle cry before cutting down any creature in her path. After cutting through five of her attackers, the creatures turned and retreated. "Usually I'm the one who chases the threats away." Morlun said in surprise.

"I'm tired. It has been one thing after another and after cutting down what looked like my husband I am not in the mood to be messed with. I am now more than ever determined to get back what I lost."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Marvel or any of their characters.

5

Mephisto scowled as he watched his minions run from MJ in fear. At the beginning she was barely making through the trial. Now she was a deadly force to be reckoned with. Her love for Peter was deadly enough now her determination enforced that strength. The demonic creature was desperate to stop her even if he had to face MJ in the final round of the trial. He hoped it wouldn't come to that. The next trial should hopefully end her.

The walk to the next trial was quiet as MJ pressed forward. Her patience had been pushed to it's limit during the last trial and Now she was determined to succeed. Her memories of her previous life kept coming and now it was becoming addicting. What's worse Mephisto attempted to play with her mind and all he did was unleash her wrath. The two reached the fourth door with stone statue of a knight standing guard.

The stone statue came to life looking down at MJ. Quickly the monster threw a hard right which MJ easily dodged. The creature was incredibly strong but was also incredibly slow. The statue pulled out a stone blade taking a wicked swing at MJ who jumped back before moving in like a viper striking the warriors chest. Sparks bounced of the warriors chest leaving only a small scratch on it's chest. The warrior using both arms swung the blade again at MJ only to miss again. MJ moved in again striking at the knee. The stone sparked again but remained undamaged. The two remained in the same stance with MJ striking different parts searching for a weakness. Her arms started to get tired from the swinging as her legs were slowing from the constant dodging. The stone warrior remained strong as it kept attacking pushing MJ to her limit. With another heavy swing the stone warrior knocked MJ to the ground as it moved in for the kill. The warrior dropped its blade down as MJ rolled right then rolled left slicing at the neck reach the same result as all her other attacks. The stone warrior turned to it's opponent raising its sword with both hands. MJ took her blade and lifted it up between the warriors legs. The stone knight fell to the side in pain. "You've got to be kidding me?" MJ said in shock. Noticing the warrior dropped his sword MJ rushed over using all her strength to lift the sword. As the knight regain composure MJ swung the sword lopping her opponent's head clean off it's shoulders.

"You've done well. Soon everything you lost will be returned." Morlun said walking over to her. Noticing her panting Morlun looked over the caves. Walking over to a wall on the left side Morlun dug his fist into it producing a small stream of water. MJ tossed the blade to the side as she ran over to the stream gorging herself. "I am surprised you've lasted this long without water. My apologies I should have seen this sooner."

"No. It's alright. I've just been pushing myself. I haven't had a chance to get anything." MJ replied. "All I have is one more trial right?"

"Yes one more, and depending on how you look at this could be your easiest or your hardest battle yet."

MJ looked up a Morlun and asked, "What do you mean?"

"All I can say is let your heart fight this next battle." Morlun replied walking away.

On his throne Mephisto watched the conversation between MJ and Morlun before roaring in fury. It was his time to fight and this time it was battle where he may not return from.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of there characters.

"I'm afraid I can't go any further." Morlun said reaching the final door.

"Why not?" MJ asked looking confused.

"This battle is between you and the enemy. I will only get in the way. Remember what I said about this battle and you will be fine." MJ nodded at the advise and walked forward to the final trail.

Walking through the gate MJ hears a voice. "Welcome _Mrs. Parker_." The voice called mocking her name. "I am amazed such a feeble woman made it through the trial. But it matters not, this place shall be your grave."

"No it won't" MJ replied in an icy tone.

Outside the room Morlun watched as fight was about to begin. "Show me the power of love. Show me that I wasn't defeated by a mere fluke." The vampire whispered.

MJ charged swinging her blade as Mephisto dodged with amazing speed to the left. MJ quickly sliced upward at the demon's head only to miss as Mephisto moved before shooting beams of electricity at MJ. The red haired warrior fell to the ground screaming in agony. As she tried to get up Mephisto shot another blast knocking her into a wall. A loud crunch was heard upon impact indicating she had broken some ribs. MJ breathed heavily shaking away the pain before she charged the demon. Mephisto raised a hand blasting MJ back with a wave of wind. "Foolish mortal. Warriors with skill beyond your imagination have fallen before me. You are nothing but an insect to me."

"If I am an insect then I must be a roach because it will be impossible to kill me." MJ replied thinking 'Peter's poor humor must be wearing off on me.'

Mephisto laughed out loud replying, "Let's see if a roach can handle fire." Mephisto created a ball of fire in his right hand before throwing at his adversary. MJ quickly moved left dodging the fireball before having to dodge another. MJ was placed on the defense as Mephisto continued his barrage. Finally a fireball shot through her knocking her to the ground barely alive. "It's done. You were foolish to challenge me." Mephisto laughed triumphantly.

Her mind shifted to the deal with Mephisto. She asked for Peter to have a little happiness in her life if she would retain some memory of her marriage causing her pain. She saw the child that she and Peter were suppose to have but wouldn't because of Mephisto. She remembered everything and why she had agreed to the deal. "It's not over yet." MJ whispered slowly standing. "I want my life back. I want my husband and my child. I want my family, and I will get it. I agreed to the deal because I knew we would be here. I knew we would face each other somehow. I knew I would win because I love Peter more than anything, and I knew you feared our love."

Mephisto stared at MJ stunned that she could stand let alone be alive. "Fool I fear nothing!" Mephisto let out a harsh beam of electricity from his eyes at the woman. To his horror the beams dispersed before contact. MJ slowly started walking toward Mephisto with a look intending on finishing the battle. Mephisto shot out a another beam only to have the same results. Raising both hands the demon shot a blaze of fire at MJ where she walk through it completely unharmed. MJ slowly started to pick up speed as she charged forward raising her sword ready to attack. Mephisto desperately shot every sort of attack at MJ hoping to stop her. With a quick slice MJ made contact with the demon cutting right through him.

Mephisto remained in place stunned at his defeat. "So this is how it ends? Beaten by love?" Mephisto said slowly turned grey as his body fell to the ground in a pile of ashes. The wind blew the ashes away revealing a small vile of green liquid.

MJ now healed took the vile of liquid in her hands holding it close to her heart. Soon she would have her marriage back. Her mind drifted to a hospital where Peter was being held after a serious battle. He was in a room on the verge of death. MJ ran to his room in secret to be with him and comfort him. Entering his room she found a man standing over Peter ready to kill him. MJ in a rage lashed out at the man. The man threw her against the wall and turned revealing it was Morlun. MJ quickly turned to her guide finding him standing behind her wearing a cruel smile.

The End

So did Marvel make a mistake turning me down? Stay tuned for chapter 2


End file.
